Snow Angels and Promises
by fictionwriter94
Summary: Cute little Jerlita that can't be described in a summary. Not much to put here except read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A cute little story to tide you over until I figure out what the hell I've done to **_**All's Fair.**_

"Jeremie?" Aelita pushed the young Einstein's door open, hoping he was still awake. She had had another nightmare, and wanted someone to talk to. Jeremie lay sleeping at his desk, his glasses askew. Aelita smiled at the sight of him, but gasped when she realized he was waking up.

"Aelita…"

"Yeah?"

A small smile spread across his face at her reply, and he opened an eye. When he realized she was standing there, he almost fell out of his chair. "Aelita! What…What are you doing here?" he glanced over at the clock. "Why are you up so late?"

"I had a nightmare," Aelita answered timidly.

"Oh…" He got to his feet, and Aelita giggled at the sight of the keyboard markings on his cheek.

"Jeremie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a family like?" Aelita asked. She had only been on Earth for a week, and had heard everyone talking about families. Jeremie sat down on his bed, resting his chin on his hands, and Aelita sat on the floor in front of him, listening as if she were a child hearing him tell a story.

"It's kind of like friends, only with similar genetic make-ups. They're blood related, and generally closer." He smiled at her. "Usually a mother- and father-figure, maybe some siblings—"

"Siblings?" Aelita had heard the word, but wasn't sure what it meant.

"Brothers and sisters."

"Oh. Do families fight like friends do?"

"Of course," Jeremie said with a laugh. "Ulrich and his dad fight all the time. Parents can have arguments, and siblings are notorious for fighting."

"I wish I had a family," Aelita muttered sadly.

"You'll get one someday," Jeremie smiled. "You're what the country would call an orphan Aelita. You don't have a family. But that doesn't mean it will always be like that. When you get older, you'll fall in love and get married and have children."

"Do you think I could have kids?" Aelita squealed. "I mean, since I'm not real."

Jeremie thought about this. "I don't see why not. You're about as human as anyone else here, I'm sure you have all the…erm…requirements."

Aelita tilted her head to the side in confusion, but Jeremie shook his head. "That's another story for another day."

Aelita was puzzled by the amount of redness in Jeremie's face, but didn't question his statement. "So will I really have a family one day?"

"Sure," Jeremie smiled. "I'd like to think that you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Aelita, I'd like to be part your family one day."

"Can friends be family too?"

Jeremie was shocked at the question. Was he getting friend-zoned during such a casual conversation? "Sure Aelita. Besides, in a way you already have a family. We aren't blood related like normal families, but I guess you could say we're all adopted brothers and sisters. Ulrich and Odd, Yumi and me, we're your family Aelita." He smiled at her.

"What's adopted?" Aelita looked at him with wide green eyes and Jeremie couldn't help but laugh.

"It when parents take in a child that isn't theirs. A child that doesn't have parents or a home."

Aelita's eyes grew larger. "I'm not going to get adopted, am I?" Jeremie could see she was afraid.

"No, Aelita! You aren't in the system."

Aelita sighed with relief. "Good. I don't want to go to another family. I like it here."

Jeremie lay back on his bed, laying on his side so he could look at her. She got up and lay down next to him, cuddling close. "Aelita, where did that question come from? About what a family is?"

"I don't know. I hear people talking about how I don't have a family, I was just wondering why it was such a big deal."

"It shouldn't be to you," Jeremie wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "We're your family."

"Yeah." Aelita looked up at him. "Jeremie, why do I keep having nightmares?"

Jeremie shrugged. "Probably just a movie you saw, your subconscious is playing it back while you sleep."

"Yeah." Aelita looked at the clock. "I should probably get back to my room. Class starts in a couple of hours."

Jeremie hated that she had to leave, but knew if any of the guys saw her leaving the room, they'd both be in trouble. "You know, why don't you go get dressed and we can go for a walk before breakfast."

"But Jeremie, it's snowing!" Aelita looked towards the window. "It's too cold for a walk."

"No, it'll be okay," Jeremie answered, smiling. "I promise, you'll enjoy it. Just dress warmly."

"Okay," Aelita nodded, getting up. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure."

Aelita left and Jeremie couldn't help but smile.

**This isn't going to be a major story, just something cute for you guys to enjoy (and to prove that I can in fact write a Jerlita).**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremie pulled the blue hat over his blonde hair, hoping it would keep his head warm during the walk. He hated the cold, but knew it would be the perfect picture of when he would ask her. As soon as he finished tying his shoes, he got up and walked to the dorm exit, spotting Aelita standing next to a window. She was wearing skinny jeans in place of her usual dress, but kept the hoodie and boots. Her pink hair stuck out beneath the maroon snow hat she was wearing. She smiled at Jeremie and held out her hand. He was surprised by this gesture, wondering where she had picked it up, but took her hand anyways.

Jeremie led her out of the dorms and into the cold, and almost immediately she moved closer to him, giggling. "It's not that bad out here. Kinda cold, but as long as the wind isn't blowing its really nice."

Jeremie nodded in agreement, smiling down at the pink haired princess. She was enjoying the walk, watching the snowflakes fall slowly before hitting the ground and melting almost at once. "What are you thinking, Aelita?"

"How wonderful this place is." She smiled up at him. "I'm so happy to be alive, it's wonderful here."

"I'm happy you're here Aelita," he agreed as they walked off the school grounds. He checked his watch, making sure they weren't breaking rules. "What do you like about being on Earth?"

She shrugged, kicking at a rock. "I kind of like that there's more people. Lyoko was lonely, especially when you were busy and we couldn't talk. All I did was wander around or try and learn stuff about what this place is like." She smiled again. "I never thought it would be this great. The databases on Lyoko could never teach me this much."

"I guess it's something you just have to see for yourself." Jeremie loved seeing her so happy. "Being on Earth all my life, I guess I just take it all for granted. I guess it really must be different for you."

Aelita smiled. "It really is. All the colours and stuff. It's wonderful."

Jeremie's mind went to the first night Aelita was on Earth, and he walked her to Yumi's house. She was so happy. It was refreshing, finding someone so happy to be alive and living here, while everyone else just shuffled along. To her, it wasn't just an everyday thing. He led her into the park and sat down on a bench, watching the snow fall around them. Aelita cuddled close and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aelita, do you know what a boyfriend is?"

Aelita shook her head. "A boy that's a friend?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that. A boyfriend is a boy that cares about you and wants to spend every minute he can with you, talking about things, just being together."

"So you're my boyfriend?"

Jeremie blushed. "Well I'd like to be."

Aelita tilted her head to one side, a cute little trait she had picked up on her time on Earth. "Why can't you be?"

"Well, Aelita, you have to agree that I can be your boyfriend. Then you'll be my girlfriend."

"What does a girlfriend do?"

Jeremie wasn't so sure on this answer, but gave it his best guess. "Well, she's just like a boyfriend, only she's a girl. She wants to spend time with you and talk to you and be with you." Jeremie took her hands in his. "Aelita, will you be my girlfriend?"

Aelita smiled. "Sure."

Jeremie couldn't help but laugh, knowing she didn't fully understand the seriousness of the question. "Okay, great."

"Can Odd and Ulrich be my boyfriends too?"

Jeremie's eyes grew wide. "No, Aelita, you can only have one boyfriend."

"Can I have a girlfriend? What about Yumi?"

"No, Aelita, they're just friends. What we have is something special." He frowned, rubbing his chin. "Maybe I can find you a book. Have you ever read _Romeo and Juliette_?" He shook his head. "No, never mind, that book isn't exactly the best example."

"Why not?" Aelita asked, Jeremie still thinking.

"The ending isn't exactly how relationships would go. It's more like stupid teen love. I'm sure I'll find something. Or maybe Yumi can explain it. She's better at these things."

Aelita shrugged, getting up. "Let's get back to the school. I'm hungry and it's really cold out here."

Jeremie sighed, wishing he could've explained the situation easier. "Okay, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, whoever was immature enough to report **_**All's Fair**__**in Love and War,**_** you're an obnoxious prick who has bad taste in fanfiction apparently. Oh well. Not going to stop me, though I am pretty annoyed by your actions.**

"Yumi, I need your help." Jeremie ran up to his Asian friend, stopping for breath in front of her. Running was not his best activity.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, surprised. If Jeremie was running, it must've been important. He looked up at her, his face red not from the exercise, but from embarrassment.

"Well, I, um…" He scratched the back of his head, looking back at his feet. "I asked Aelita to be my girlfriend this morning."

Yumi grinned. "That's cute, I'm happy for you guys."

Jeremie's face grew redder. "Well, you see, I don't think she really understands what it means. I tried explaining it the best that I could but, well, I was wondering if you could help. You're better at these things."

Yumi didn't even hesitate. "Sure, I'll help. I have to go to class now though. I'll talk to her later."

Jeremie smiled, but his stomach knotted when he realized he would be seeing Aelita again in his next class. Hopefully she hadn't said anything yet. He didn't want Odd or Ulrich poking fun at him for asking her. He picked up his back and shuffled off to English, spotting Aelita waiting for him at the door. "I had the boys save us a seat," she grinned, holding out her hand for him. He took it, realizing how cold it was.

"Aelita, you need to put something over your hand, your fingers will fall off."

Aelita's eyes grew wide and she clasped her hands together. "I don't want them to fall off!"

Jeremie, alarmed by Aelita's panic, quickly tried to explain. "They won't _literally _fall off, Aelita, it's not cold enough for that. However, you do need some mittens or gloves or something to keep them warm."

Aelita looked down at her fingers, which were already red with the cold. "Where can I get some?"

Jeremie shrugged. "The store I suppose. The same place you get your clothes and stuff. I'll buy you some tomorrow."

Aelita smiled, taking her seat next to him. "Thank you Jeremie."

There was a faint buzzing noise, and Aelita looked at her phone. Yumi had messaged her, asking her to meet her in the library after school was over. _Wonder what for,_ she thought, replying with a quick "okay". Unfortunately, English wasn't her best class, and didn't want to miss a word the teacher said.

The bell finally rang after a grueling hour and a half, and Aelita gathered her things, waving a quick goodbye to Jeremie before running off to the library. Yumi was walking around, looking at each book that lined the shelves, muttering to herself. Aelita almost called out her name before remember what Jeremie said about libraries being a place for study and quiet. Instead, she walked over to her, tugging lightly on her sleeve. Yumi gave her a small smile, holding up a book. This one wasn't a library book, lacking the barcode and Dewey Decimal label. She took the book and frowned.

"My parents gave me this when I turned twelve," Yumi explained. "It's kind of like the girl's guide to being a teenager. Some of the stuff you'll use now, some of it you won't have to worry about for a while, but," she reached out, opening to a page that had been marked with a sticky note, "this might be handy for today."

"Relationships?" Aelita read the title, looking up at her friend. "What does that mean?"

"Well, there are a bunch of different types of relationships. Our relationship is called a friendship. Yours and Jeremie's relationship is one between a boyfriend and girlfriend. You guys are a couple, and that's what this chapter focuses on." She flipped through the pages, pointing out various things. "It tells about feelings, things that are normal like kissing and holding hands, and things that aren't, like hitting and talking down to someone."

Aelita stared at the book. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well," Yumi smiled. "Jeremie told me about the talk you guys had this morning."

"Oh," Aelita shrugged. "I just thought that was a regular thing, I didn't know there was rules and stuff."

Yumi laughed, closing the book. "Well, it's not that bad. You may enjoy it."

"Is it like with you and Ulrich?" Aelita asked, looking up at her. Yumi's face burned red, and she looked at the shelves to avoid eye contact.

"Ulrich and I are different."

"Oh." Aelita put the book in her bag, looking at her watch. "Well, I have to go. I need to study for a math test tomorrow."

"You aren't going to dinner?"

Aelita smiled, shaking her head. "I'll just get something from the snack machines. Should really study for that test."

"Alright," Yumi waved, watching the pink haired girl walk back into the cold. She hated the cold.

**Don't know what I'm going to do about **_**All's Fair **_**now. Seriously, I worked way too hard on that for someone to get a case of the badass and report it. Wasn't even anything wrong with it you ignorant ass.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aelita lay on her bed, flipping through the book Yumi had given her. Some of the stuff seemed like common sense, some of it was a lot like what she had learnt in her anatomy class, but there were a lot of things she didn't know. "Why does Yumi want me to know these things?"

She closed her eyes, growing tired. Jeremie had seemed so confusing earlier, and she just wished she knew what was going on in his mind. _"Mommy, what is love?"_

It was a memory. Aelita had crawled into her mother's lap, her green eyes matching the woman's blue ones. Antea marked the place in her book and set it aside. "Why do you ask, Aelita dear?"

Aelita shrugged. "Daddy always says he loves me. And he loves you too. Do you love me, Mommy?"

"Of course I love you," the woman laughed, tickling the child and kissing her cheek. "I love you with all my heart."

"What is love though? What does it mean?"

The pink haired woman thought for what seemed like forever to the child. "It means I would do anything for you, darling. I would give you the world if I could, and would never want to see you get hurt."

"Oh." Aelita curled up against her mother's chest. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Lita," Antea replied, laughing a little.

**Code Lyoko -**

Aelita jerked awake, looking over at her clock. She had only drifted off for half an hour. She got up from the bed, shaking her hands through her hair to get the messy look that only she could pull off. Jeremie was bound to still be awake.

She walked quietly down the halls, knowing it was close to the curfew, and she didn't want Jim catching her on the boys floor. "Jeremie?" She knocked on the boy's door, pushing it open slightly. Jeremie lay half off his bed, his glasses askew. She smiled, kicking his hand with her boot. "Jeremie!"

"WHA-!" Jeremie jumped up, his glasses falling off his face. He picked them up, wiping the lenses on his shirt before putting them back on. "Aelita? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Aelita shook her head. "You know, you're really jumpy when you sleep. Why is that?"

"I grew up with some pretty mean cousins," he grumbled. "So what's up?"

"I was just thinking." She invited herself into his bed, wrapping his blanket around her. She liked that it smelled like Lynx. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Jeremie answered, pulling her close. "More than anything in the world."

"Forever?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I don't want to love anyone else. But I don't want you to either. I always want to be with you."

"Angel, I'll love you until the end of time and longer."

Aelita giggled. "That's impossible."

"Not for me," Jeremie answered seriously. Aelita sighed, curling up closer to him. She knew she should return to her room, but he was warm and comfortable. She felt better knowing exactly how he felt about her and what her future could hold, and with those final thoughts, she drifted to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
